a pet that isn't yours
by Hildasaurus
Summary: Nanako spends most of her time in front of the television.


Nanako only pays half attention to what's on the TV screen when someone's over. She can't even remember what show was on when it hits the commercial. She doesn't know the song for the Ma Petite kitten like she does the Junes theme, but she tries singing along with Nyanko-chan anyway, Adachi-san on the sofa following the tune a note behind her.

"Nanako-chan, you like cats?" It sounds like a question Adachi-san really wants the answer to, though _all_ his questions sound like that when he waits with her for big bro to get home. She thinks it's because he's been drinking with Dad. Dad just gets quieter when they come home on nights like this, but Adachi-san's just the opposite.

"I love cats. There's one that hangs around the neighborhood that I buy food for sometimes. He's _really_ sweet. " She giggles. "After I feed him, he lets me pet him and he purrs _really loud_ and-" She realizes how loud she's gotten and stops: Dad's grumpy enough in the morning when he's been out with Adachi-san that she doesn't want to wake him up. She continues in a hushed voice as the opening credits for another show start. "I just need to give him a name and he'll feel like my own cat." There's a siren on the TV and she notices it's a police drama. Those and the weird late-night cartoons are the only things Adachi-san doesn't like her to watch when he's over, so she clicks from channel to channel in silence.

"You… you're like a kitty, Nanako-chan." Adachi-san makes it sound like the most serious thing he's said all evening.

For the first time that evening, Nanako turns around to speak to him. "Huh?"

"Well, you're cute," he slurs. "And you're pretty quiet, like cats are. And you…" - he closes his eyes and hesitates as Nanako looks back at him in confusion - "you do okay by yourself all the time, like cats do. They don't need to talk to anyone…"

Adachi-san's face suddenly seems lonely when he trails off, and she can't help but feel bad for him. He's from the big city, and he's not married, and he never talks about anyone but Dad and other cops and sometimes big bro and his friends. An impulse she doesn't really understand takes her and she scoots across the mats to relax against Adachi-san's knees. His hand is slow and lazy on her head as she looks up at him and wavers on whether she should smile or not. "Nyanako-chan." He smiles back down and tweaks her pigtail, and she scrunches her shoulders with a happy squeak. "You're a good little girl, Nyanako-chan. Thanks a lot."

She doesn't have anything to say back, but answers "Oh, it's nothing" to be polite. Adachi-san's shins are really bony, but it feels really nice anyway. Not like big bro - _no one's_ like big bro - but there's something Nanako doesn't understand about this that she likes. It's like Adachi-san feels the same way she does, but she can't explain why.

They watch the cooking show she'd left the TV at with only a few words about the chef's technique. When the credits run, she feels Adachi-san shift under her as he strains to look at the clock. "He should be back from the hospital soon, Nanako-chan, you wanna start winding it down?"

"No! I want to see big bro when he gets back! He doesn't care if I stay up if I don't have school." It isn't _really_ a lie: she just wants to know he's home, know _someone's_ there for her, before she's in bed.

He grins down at her wryly. "Ahaha, I guess I'm stuck here then. I'm not letting you stay home alone with that kidnapper still around. You'll be okay here with me." Adachi-san pats his pocket and she guesses that's where he keeps his gun. "I gotta do my job even when I'm not on duty." He twirls her pigtail around his finger aimlessly. "You're gonna be all right."

She's not sure about that. But right now, at least, things seem like they're okay, and they'll be okay when big bro gets back, and maybe tomorrow if Dad or big bro stays home. She leans her head back against Adachi-san's leg and silently waits, the late news lulling her to sleep.


End file.
